Wolfram's seasickness & Yuri's cure
by kurohimex105
Summary: Wolfram is suffering from seasickness and Yuri has come up with a cure. Yaoi put it under mature just to be safe.


Hello everyone and here is my second one shot story for Kyo Kara Maoh , this story came to me while I was watching the first season of the anime. I've put this under mature content just be on the safe side.

**Wolfram's Seasickness & Yuri's Cure**

**The ship glided through the clear blue ocean as the waves lapped against the hull of the ship, everyone on board looked to be having a wonderful time all except for one.**

**Wolfram lay on the bed in his cabin groaning in agony clutching his stomach and cursing that double black demon who was his lover. He thought back to earlier that day when Yuri suddenly decided that it was about time that they take a vacation together. Of course they couldn't go alone, Greta had to come along with her two fathers as well as Conrad and josak these too came to keep them out of trouble. So now here he was on a one of their royal ships heading for Cavalcade .**

''**Urrrrr….. when I get my hands on that wimp…. I'm gonna make him pay for putting me through this!"**

**Up on deck Yuri was with Greta they stood near the side of the ship as they watched a school of rainbow flying fish, they looked so majestic as they jumped out of the ocean, the sunlight glistening off their coloured scales. **

''**Wow did you see how high that one jumped Yuri?"**

''**Yes I sure did!"**

''**Look there's another one wow look how big it is, it's huge, so pretty!"**

''**Yes your right Greta that one is big and pretty!"**

''**I wish Wolfram could see it with us Yuri!"**

''**Me too Greta!"**

'' **Yuri do think Wolfram will ever get over his seasickness ? because when he does I want to show him how beautiful the rainbow flying fish are!"**

**Yuri placed a loving hand on Greta's head and smiled as he said.**

''**I think I may know of a way !"**

''**Really you do, can you go cure him right now?"**

''**It may take some time so can you be a good girl and wait up here with Conrad and Josak while I take care of Wolfram?"**

''**Yes… yes….. I'll be good Yuri!"**

**With that said Yuri smiled once more at his beloved adopted daughter and went down below to the cabin that he shared with his lover. As soon he entered the room he was struck in the face by a pillow and there on the bed was an angry Wolfram.**

''**You wimp… ! Lout…..! how could you leave me here all alone while your making fond memories with our daughter without me !"**

''**I'm glad to see your feeling better!" **

''**My health has nothing to do with this it's about you leaving me here all alone!"**

**Wolfram was about to throw another pillow at Yuri when he suddenly felt dizzy , Yuri rushed to Wolframs side just as he was about to fall to the floor Yuri grabbed him and held him close. **

''**Are you okay Wolfram?"**

''**Yeah just felt a little queasy that's all nothing to worry about!"**

''**But I do worry Wolfram I love you so much!"**

**Yuri held Wolfram close their lips met in a passionate kiss, their tongues caressing each other. After a few minutes had passed they broke away from the kiss to regain their breath, Yuri smiled and looked at Wolfram.**

''**What are you smiling for, your up to something aren't you I can tell!"**

''**It's just that I may know of a way to cure your seasickness!"**

''**You do well what is it hurry up and tell m…..!"**

**Before Wolfram could finish his sentence Yuri picked him up and placed him on the bed, Yuri then took off his clothes and crawled onto the bed. **

''**What do you think your playing at Yuri?"**

''**I'm gonna make you feel so good that you'll forget all about your seasickness!"**

**With that said Yuri started to nibble on Wolfram's ear which happened to be his weak spot, Wolfram moaned as Yuri continued to have his way. Yuri pulled down the thin pink nightie that Wolfram had been wearing to reveal his slender body and those pink buds that stood out on his chest. Yuri began to lick and suck on those pink buds, Wolfram moaned wantonly , Yuri's hands ran lovingly across Wolfram's body, mapping him, massaging him and grasping him possessively. Wolfram could feel his body becoming hot and feverish, he felt as though he could melt anything that touched him.**

''**Ahhhhhhhhhh Y… Yuri…!"**

**Yuri took a hold of Wolfram's shaft which now stood erect and dripping with pre-cum.**

''**Mmmmmm you look so delicious !"**

**Yuri wrapped his mouth around Wolfram's shaft and began to suck on it, gliding his tongue along its side, toying with the tip end this caused shockwaves to run throughout Wolfram's body. Wolfram gripped onto the bed sheets his knuckles turning white due to the extreme pleasure he was feeling, he could feel that he was about to come and in that one moment he erupted into Yuri's mouth.**

**Yuri sat up licking the last drops of semen from the sides of his mouth, as Wolfram lay panting on the bed his seasickness forgotten entirely.**

''**Yuri….. more… stick it in me …. I can't wait anymore!"**

**Wolfram hitch up his hips begging Yuri to take him, his entire body trembled under Yuri's gentle caresses. That was all the encouragement Yuri needed as he placed his hardened shaft into Wolfram's welcoming hole. Yuri started his thrust's slowly as he worked into a rhythm, with each thrust Wolfram moaned as his sweet spot was touched by Yuri's shaft. Their young bodies melted into each other as they connected and became one. Wolfram rapped his arms around Yuri clinging to him as he cried out in ecstasy. As the two reached the point of climax they kissed passionately as their bodies tingled due to the orgasm.**

**Yuri slowly withdrew from Wolfram, his hot white seed spilled out onto the bed sheet, he then lay next to his beloved Wolfram as they held each other in a tender embrace and just before Yuri fell asleep he said.**

''**How do you like my cure for seasickness?"**

''**I love it! , I think I'll use the cure from now on!"**

**Yuri smiled hearing this as the two slowly drifted off to sleep, a few hours later Wolfram woke up he looked at the bed to see that Yuri was still fast asleep. Wolfram was feeling great in fact he had never felt better his seasickness was gone completely and so he decided it was about time to up on deck. He got himself cleaned up, dressed and went up to the deck where he was greeted by Greta who came running up to him.**

''**Wolfram …. How are you feeling has your seasickness gone?"**

''**I'm feeling much better now Greta my seasickness has all gone!"**

''**Yey that means that Yuri's cure worked!, so are you gonna use that cure from now on?**

''**I certainly am Greta!, there's no other cure I would rather use.!"**

**Well that's it for this story hope you enjoyed it, I've had this story in mind for a while now but never got round writing it so I finally decided to write it up.**


End file.
